Korred (CTD)
The Korred are a French Gallain Fae group for Changeling: The Dreaming. Overview The Korred are keepers of lore and masters of tradition among the kithain. They hold the secrets that can never be told but must never be forgotten. They are master sophists; choosing their words carefully to ensure their closely-guarded mysteries remain obscure. They are also rite masters; making sure the ancient rituals that fortify the Dreaming are continually observed. Most Kithain think the Korred are secluded in dusty towers, surrounded by nothing but dusty tomes. This is rarely the truth. They believe that knowledge is essential for survival. They know the loss of their history and culture due to the Shattering damaged the fae more than they realize. Because they believe the key to preventing Endless Winter lies somewhere in the past, they fearlessly seek out any scraps of information that might help preserve the Dreaming. Image and Lifestyle Korred are short and stocky with long, hairy ears. They tend to dress in earth tones and decorate their thick hair and beards with braids and beads. In mortal society they take on roles like Lawyer, Judge, Detective, and Historian. Seemings * Childlings -''' The youth of the Korred are the most facetious. They like to play with words and to abuse their interlocutors by telling them the truth or forcing them to go back on their word. They tend to be more unstable than their more staid, older siblings. * 'Wilders -' These fae are looking for answer to their questions and they try to uncover great secrets or lost treasures. They tend to be more sociable than either their younger or older counterparts and often seek out companionship. * 'Grumps -' Grumps are wise and possess many secrets. Korred at this age often become sedentary. Their reputation alone tends to draw people to them, both those looking for information and those with information to sell. They never shave. Birthrights * 'Affinity -' Fae * 'Testament -' At the moment of their Chrysalis, the Dreaming entrusts one of its greatest secrets to the korred. It might be the location of an ancient, powerful treasure. It might be the key to entering a freehold that was once the seat of power for the High Kings of antiquity. It might even be how to reopen Silver's Gate. Whatever the secret, revealing it widely would rock kithain society. Additionally, once per scene involving places or creatures of the Dreaming, a korred can make an Intelligence + Gremayre roll (difficulty 8) to see if they know any secrets relevant to the current situation. * 'Balance -' A korred's quest for knowledge makes them intimately aware of the dangers of the Dreaming to an extent unparalleled by other kithain. Because of this, they can recognize when they begin to favor Glamour at the expense their mundane life and vice versa. Because of this they are better able to stay in the dreaming for long periods without losing their psychic balance and can resist Bedlam longer than other kith. Frailty * 'Truth -' As the chosen guardians of the Dreaming's secrets and traditions, a korred is forbidden from altering any of it. They may never knowingly tell a lie. They may elect not to share the information or word a statement in a misleading way, but the letter of everything they say must be true. References # CTD. '''Changeling: The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition, pp. 447-448. Gallery 16938934_10207140122696203_1206616802611159836_n.jpg|Korred Changeling The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition_Página_448_Imagem_0002.png|Korred C20 Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith